Songfic Rosas Rojas A Ti
by LadyAnnalise
Summary: Terry decide ir en busca de lo que más ama en la vida... Un songfic romántico.


**COPYRIGHT:**

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La canción Rosas Rojas a Ti es de Massimo Ranieri.

* Fragmento de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare

*****************************

**Songfic Rosas Rojas A Ti**

Terrence G. Grandchester, el actor que podía llenar los teatros el año entero con la misma obra, el hombre más atractivo y varonil del mundo para muchas mujeres, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York (y el país entero), el noble caballero asediado por todo tipo de mujeres, él futuro Duque de Grandchester, pero también, el hombre más huraño e insoportable para sus colegas y demás personas que convivían con él, se encontraba ahora sentado en la hermosa terraza de la mansión Andrew en Chicago.

Se había dirigido a donde su corazón le exigió que volviera… al único lugar que él bien sabía, era el único lugar en que su alma encontraría paz.

- ¿Qué luz es la que asoma por aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente! ¡Y Julieta es el sol! Amanece tú, sol, mata a la envidiosa luna. Está enferma, y cómo palidece de dolor, pues que tú, su doncella, en primor la aventajas. ¡No la sirvas ya más, que ella te envidia! Su manto de vestal es verde y enfermizo, lo propio de bufones. ¡Aléjalo de ti! ¡Es ella, sí, mi dama! * -Declaraba el caballero en un suave pero claro murmullo– ¡Definitivamente ella es mi dama!, -Sonrió feliz- ahora más que nunca puedo decirlo, no me daré por vencido haré lo que sea necesario para que ella vuelva conmigo, -Mirando brevemente a la luna – Oh hermosa luna, esta noche sé que no he visto jamás una luna tan bella, o acaso será mi felicidad… por fin soy libre para luchar y vivir por el amor que los poetas vienen describiendo desde el inicio de los tiempos…

- Terrence perdón por la tardanza pero no te esperaba… –Escuchó una voz suave que hizo bailar a su corazón; tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó sus pasos.

Rosas rojas a ti  
te he comprado esta noche  
y tu sabes muy bien  
lo que quiero de ti

Srita Andrew si me permite decirlo se ve hermosa –Expresó el caballero mientras se acercaba a ella – Es la Srita. Pecas más bella que he visto en mi vida – Continuó mientras le sujetaba la delicada y pequeña mano para depositar un suave beso que les provocó una dulce descarga eléctrica. –Te he traído estas rosas Candy- Dijo mientras le hacia entrega de un exquisito bouquet de rosas rojas.

Gracias Terrence, eres muy amable –Dijo la rubia intentando sonar segura a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo entero temblar, asió las rosas aspirando su suave y delicado perfume y girándose de tal modo en que le daba la espalda a Terry cerro los ojos fuertemente, respiró e intentó calmar sus nervios mientras colocaba las rosas en el hermoso florero de cristal cortado que reposaba en una de las mesitas que adornaban la terraza –¿En que puedo servirte Terrence?- Preguntó mientras se giraba a ver al apuesto caballero intentando mantener su distancia.

Pues he querido venir a visitar a mi antigua amiga del colegio –Dijo Terry sonriendo de lado.- ¿Cómo has estado Candy? ¿Qué has hecho en estos meses desde que dejamos de vernos?- Interrogó el joven actor intentando llevar una charla normal pero en realidad estaba sondeando el terreno.

Bueno desde la última vez que nos vimos –Dijo la heredera haciendo una leve mueca y bajando la mirada evitando ese recuerdo- Albert me confesó que el es en realidad el abuelo William ¿Puedes creerlo? Y por eso he venido a vivir a la mansión Andrew

Leí la noticia en el periódico, jamás lo hubiese imaginado; tú y Albert se llevan muy bien ahora por lo que puedo ver,–Expresó el caballero con un dejo de celos que el mismo no pudo ocultar.

Si por supuesto que si –Continuó Candy- El ha sido siempre un ángel para mi y ahora no puedo más que agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi toda mi vida, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Si Albert es muy buena persona, tienes razón es como un hermano mayor para ti y para mi –Recalcó el caballero agradeciendo internamente a Albert todo lo que había hecho por Candy y agradecido de que entre los dos solo existiera amor fraternal.

Y tú Terry ¿Qué has hecho todos estos meses? ¿Qué haces en Chicago? ¿Estás de gira?– Preguntó la rubia con temor a escuchar que el amor de su vida se habría casado o algo que le recordara a su triste desgracia.

De amor ya no se muere  
y yo no se explicarme  
porque muero por ti  
si un día te he dejado

Quizá me he equivocado  
porque vivo de ti

Haces muchas preguntas pecosa –Rió el actor- bien te diré a que he venido Srita Tarzan Pecosa Andrew

Terry sigues siendo un maleducado –Agregó la rubia riendo

Si y tu seguirás siendo siempre mi mona pecas. Candy estoy aquí para luchar por tu amor, por nuestro amor- Se apresuró a decir una vez que encontró valor y sin rodeos, sabiendo también que su adorada pecosa se resistiría…

Oh Terry calla por favor, tú tienes un deber que cumplir y

Candy –Dijo interrumpiéndola mientras posaba un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios – Susana y yo hemos roto nuestro compromiso ella me ha dicho que agradece mucho nuestro sacrificio pero que ella ya ha entendido que el amor no se obliga, que el amor nace desde lo más profundo del alma y cuando es amor verdadero jamás se olvida, jamás muere y yo Candy…– suspirando y viéndola intensamente transmitiéndole con su mirada cuanto la ama –

Y ya no habrá caminos  
si quiero yo encontrarte  
lo sabes tu porque  
adentro aquí en mi pecho  
no hay nadie mas que tú

…Yo no te he olvidado –Continuó el actor-, y nunca podré olvidarte, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero el separarme de ti ha sido la peor de las torturas y te confieso que no he sido feliz, y tú Candy ¿Has sido feliz? Si tú has logrado se feliz te prometo que no insistiré pero quiero una respuesta honesta Candy –Cuestionó viéndola profundamente con sus hermosos zafiros.

Terry yo… –Dudando– Yo tampoco he sido feliz sin ti –Confesó sintiéndose hipnotizada por la mirada intensa del caballero- Pero eso no justifica que hayas abandonado a Susana, Terry ella te salvó la vida y…

Quizá el amor y las rosas  
no se usan ya mas  
igual yo se que estas flores  
de amor te hablaran

Candy por favor escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte – interrumpiéndola nuevamente no permitiría que lo rechazara sabiendo que aún era correspondido– Yo te amo –Declaró apasionadamente mientras le sujetaba las manos- Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, por favor no me rechaces, respecto a Susana no tienes nada de que preocuparte, le he comprado una hermosa casa con todas las comodidades, me he asegurado de que acepte usar una prótesis y pronto comenzará su rehabilitación, ella volverá a caminar pecosa, -Dijo emocionado sintiéndose libre- Tendrá una pensión vitalicia y lo más importante Candy es que Susana ha comprendido que merece ser amada intensamente, ha comprendido que mi corazón estaba ocupado desde mucho antes de conocerla, ahora ella es una persona feliz con ganas de vivir, de superarse y me ha devuelto mi palabra de matrimonio para que tú y yo podamos ser felices como lo planeamos desde el principio –Expresó el actor con los zafiros brillantes y llenos de añoro.

Rosas rojas a ti  
te he comprado esta noche  
y tu sabes muy bien  
lo que quiero de ti

Terry, mi amado Terry – Declaró la rubia conteniendo las lágrimas–Dime que no estoy soñando y que esto no es una mentira que terminará cuando despierte – Pidió en un susurro

Candy mi dulce amor –Dijo abrazándola y suspirando su delicado aroma a rosas – créelo amor mío, ahora somos libres para vivir nuestro amor, ¿Por qué aceptarás estar conmigo verdad pecosa?

De amor ya no se muere  
y quien se sienta solo  
no sabrá mas vivir  
con mi ultima esperanza  
hoy te he comprado rosas  
rosas rojas a ti

Terry por supuesto, como puedes dudarlo, nunca te he dejado de pensar– Confesó apretándolo más hacia ella– Mi vida ha sido un infierno desde el aquel terrible día en que nos separamos, esto es un regalo del cielo, jamás te dejaré ir de nuevo aristócrata engreído y malcriado –Musitó sonriendo

Oh Candy mi amada pecosa –Dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba vueltas – Te adoro, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo sabía que no me habías olvidado –Pronunció mientras dejaba de girar y la veía dulcemente a los ojos– Sabía que tu amor por mi era fuerte y que aún tendrías algo en tu corazón para mi

La calle del recuerdo  
es siempre la mas larga  
lo sabes tu porque  
adentro aquí en mi pecho  
no hay nadie mas que tú

Oh Terry por supuesto que aún tengo algo para ti, nunca te he olvidado lo que me ha mantenido viva son los recuerdos de los maravillosos momentos que viví contigo – Expresó la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaban sus hermosas esmeraldas.

Candy pecosa ya no quiero perder el más el tiempo lejos de ti, ya no soportaría no poder verme reflejado en tus ojos y escuchar tu risa todos los días –Declaro mientras se separaba un poco de ella, metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una fina y pequeña caja de terciopelo azul- Candy eres el amor de mi vida estoy seguro de ello, desde aquella noche de año nuevo en que te vi entre la bruma supe que serías la mujer de mi vida, por eso te pido –Musitó arrodillándose, sintiéndose nervioso mientras abría la cajita– Te ruego en nombre del amor más puro y verdadero que aceptes a este humilde hombre que está dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo entero, brujas y dragones, que te bajaría la luna que hará lo que tu le pidas - Tomando valor - como tu futuro esposo para poder demostrarte cuando te amo cada día de nuestras vidas, y, sí existe una vida después de esta vida entonces Candy White Andrew permíteme amarte por toda la eternidad…

Quizá el amor y las rosas  
no se usan ya mas  
igual yo se que estas flores  
de amor te hablaran

Terry tu eres el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, mi hombre ideal –Dijo llena de emoción intentando contener sus lágrimas sin éxito alguno mientras le entregaba su mano izquierda para permitirle que le colocase el hermoso anillo de compromiso– Será un honor ser tu esposa y la felicidad más grande el poder amarte todos los días hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Terry terminó de colocarle el hermoso anillo que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella mucho tiempo atrás, era un diamante cortado en forma de corazón rodeado de cinco pequeños zafiros y cinco pequeñas esmeraldas intercaladas entre si magistralmente montados sobre oro blanco…

Inmediatamente después se levantó sin romper el contacto de sus miradas la acercó a él y suavemente tomó sus labios en un beso tierno y apasionado, se tomó su tiempo para reconocerlos, para saborearlos, para adorarlos, poco a poco su lengua se fue apoderando de la ansiada boca femenina, puso sentir como Candy se acoplaba a él como respondía su beso apasionada y llena de amor, ambos se tomaron su tiempo para besarse ahora ya no había prisa ni habrían despedidas tendrían toda una vida para amarse, y ¡Quizás la eternidad!

Rosas rojas a ti  
te he comprado esta noche  
y tu sabes muy bien  
lo que quiero de ti...

Lady Annalise Grandchester Cullen


End file.
